Road to Recovery
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: Renesmee Cullen was the newest singing sensation when a tragic accident leaves her paralyzed.She is placed in a rehab facility where she tries to find the strength to walk. Could her new physiotherapist her help her overcome her fears or tear her down even more. Renesmee/Jacob love story
1. Same Story

Hey guys.

As you will see in your email alerts, I have deleted the story Road to Recovery mainly because I wanted to edit most of the chapters. The story will be exactly the same and most of the chapters will be the same just with a few things added.

I realised that Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper did not have any children when I wrote it so I have changed that and added Renesmee's cousins.

Thank you guys.

Ilovetwilight2


	2. Renesmee's Life

Hey guys

This is my new story. I have placed all other stories on hold until this one is completed because this story is the one I feel most passionate about.

Please review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think

Third Person POV

_Renesmee Cullen had it all. When you are born into such a talented family such as the Cullen's you are bound to pick up a few tricks. Edward Cullen, Oscar winning actor and Isabella Cullen, world famous music composer met on one of Edwards movie sets and it was love at first sight. We watched as their love evolved for two years before they announced to the world that they were expecting their first child. On May 8th__1996, Renesmee Cullen was born._

_Surrounded by such a supportive and talented family, Renesmee discovered her love for music early. At age 5, she perfected her first song on the piano. By age 10, she could play piano, guitar, violin and the drums. Everybody thought she would follow in her mother's footsteps by becoming a music composer but she had other ideas. She shocked everyone when she perfected one of the hardest songs to sing, I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston at her school's annual talent show. She was 14_

_On her 15th__birthday she released her first song, Dance with me, which instantly jumped to the top of every hit list and became one of the most listened to songs on YouTube._

_At 16 she brought out her first hit album, Hear my Heart, which sold more than 25 million copies worldwide. _

_At 18 she announced that she was travelling the world on a worldwide tour starting in her home town, Los Angeles. She was on her way to her first concert when the unthinkable happened._

_Videos of that terrible accident flooded into news stations and were soon placed on every channel and the whole world was watching as a drunk driver slammed into the side of Renesmee's town car._

_She was rushed to the closest hospital in critical condition. Her parents later help a press conference stating that Renesmee was in surgery as a piece of glass was driving straight into her spine._

_Hours turned into day, days turned into weeks and before we knew it, it had been a month since Renesmee came out of surgery and she had yet to wake up. Most people had given up hope when one day we received word that she had woken and was talking. She was later moved to the Los Angeles Rehabilitation Centre for further treatment._

_This is her Road to Recovery._

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Aftermath

**Ages of the Cullen Family**

**Edward and Bella: Both 39**

**Renesmee: 18**

**Emmett: 30**

**Rosalie: 31**

**Emma: 10 and Sophia: 8 (Emmett and Rosalie's daughters)**

**Alice and Jasper: Both 34**

**Matthew: 6 (Alice and Jasper's son)**

**Esme and Carlisle: Both 58**

**Jacob: 20**

Renesmee POV

You never really get used to seeing your face on the TV for the whole world to see. Growing up in a family full of famous people you expect a lot of attention focused on you. But this is one thing you never want to see.

I don't really remember what happened that night. I remember getting into the car to head over to the concert hall then it went all black. But the thing I remember the most is the intense pain all over my body. I didn't know how long I was unconscious for. It felt like a lifetime but once I woke up they told me it had only been a month.

I was lying in the hospital bed, writhing in pain but my body was not moving. I tried screaming for anyone to hear me but my mouth did not corporate with what I wanted to say. Every now and then I would get a relief from the pain but it was always there, lingering and waiting for the chance to come back. To make me suffer.

Pain is a cruel thing. It chokes you to the point where you just beg it to end but it takes no mercy on you, gives you no way out.

I could hear my family weep over my unmoving body. My dad would never let go of my hand. Mum started reading to me after a few days. She would bring in some of my favourite books and sit there for hours on end just reading to me. My uncle Emmett would turn on the sports channel just because I could not complain. My cousin's would come in and tell me that they miss me and for me to wake up. They never left my side which is why I was hysterical when I finally woke up from my coma to an empty room.

My eyes opened violently. I began searching the room for any familiar faces of my family but when I could not see anyone, not even a nurse, I panicked. I could vaguely hear the heart monitor speed up whilst I was flailing around on the bed. I was coughing because of the tube they shoved down my throat and I guess my struggles where heard because a nurse and a doctor rushed into the room. Whilst the nurse was trying to calm me down, the doctor told me to cough so he could take the tube out. As soon as I was able to talk I was yelling and screaming.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

The nurse was still trying to calm me down when my parents rushed through the hospital door. They came straight to my side and started calming me down. I stopped yelling and struggling and just sagged into my daddy's chest, sobbing until my tears ran dry.

"It hurts daddy. It really hurts" I sobbed. He was shushing me and running a soothing hand through my hair.

"I know baby I know"

Mum was running her hand up and down my back, doing a much better job of calming me then the nurse. When I was almost fully calm when something major occurred to me.

"I can't feel my legs. Mummy I can't feel my legs! I'm trying to move my legs and they are not moving. What's happening?"

I knew I was screaming again but I was panicking. I heard the doctor yell for a sedative and telling my parents that they needed to wait out in the waiting room before I felt a sharp sting in my left arm and everything went black.

Bella's POV

I put my hand over my mouth trying to contain the sob rising in my throat at the sight of my beloved daughter being sedated because she was panicking. The nurse was pushing us out of the room, telling us that we couldn't be in the room at the moment. Edward wrapped his arms around me and practically carried me out to the family waiting room where the rest of the family was waiting. At the sight of me sobbing they jumped up asking what had happened. They were in the cafeteria when Renesmee woke up so they did not know anything that had just occurred. Edward was the one to answer them because I was still crying.

"Renesmee has woken up. We were on our way back to her room when the doctor ran past us into her room. She was panicking when we went into the room but we managed to calm her down until she noticed that she couldn't feel or move her legs. They had to sedate her"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they heard that Renesmee was awake. The doctor came in and told us that we could go see her now but she will be out until the morning. Everyone converged into her room so they could be there when she woke up again.

Renesmee's POV

When I woke up again the sunlight was streaming through the big window in my room. I opened my eyes to see everyone in my room watching the morning news. I looked up at the screen to see that news had somehow gotten out that I was awake.

Mum was the closest to me, reading the morning paper.

"HI" I croaked out.

Every head in the room turned to me and smiles graced everyone's face. Mum started crying again and hugged me as hard as she could before it got painful.

"Don't cry mama I'm here. I'm ok" I tried consoling her but she just kept sobbing. Everyone else came over and hugged me, telling me how much they loved to see me finally awake. I smiled just as the doctor walked through the door.

"Hello Renesmee how are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired" I replied

"That's normal. You will feel sleepy for a few days because of the medication. Are you in any pain?"

"A little bit but not too much" I smiled at him.

"Good. Then the pain relief is working. Now I understand that you had quite an eventful night. They had to sedate you before you found that you could not feel or move your legs is that correct?" the doctor looked up from the chart at the end of the bed.

I nodded.

"Well the car crash you were in has left you paralysed. A large piece of glass was lodged into you spine when you were brought in and we had to operate. Everything went according to plan but unfortunately you are paralysed"

I started sobbing again.

"Will I ever walk again?"

Sorry to leave it there but it is currently 1am in Australia and I am going to bed.

Please review your thoughts and if you would like to add anything or want anything added into the next chapter REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE.

Ilovetwilight2 3


	4. Moving In

Renesmee POV

I sat looking out of the window in my room, down at the crowd of fans sitting at the hospital entrance. One of the nurses must have snitched to a reporter that I was being released from the hospital to be transferred to a rehab facility downtown. Most of them had signs that said "We love you Renesmee" or "Get well soon". They made me smile.

It has been a tough few weeks. When the doctor told me that there was a 50/50 chance of me ever walking again I went into a sort of depression. I usually just sat at my window, looking out at the city around me. My family came and went but I never really paid attention to what they were saying.

"Come on baby it's time to go" mum came In with dad and another nurse.

"How long have they been down there for?" I asked pointed to the crowd of people at the front entrance. They were being held back by the hospital security.

"Since this morning. We are taking you out the back entrance so you don't have to deal with them today" she patted my hand that was resting on the arm of the wheelchair.

Dad came in with Uncle Emmett to take me down to the car that was transporting me to the rehab facility. We got into the elevator and when we hit the ground floor I could see the mass of people waiting at the front door.

"Dad I want to go say hi to everyone out there" I looked up at my father.

"Baby we should really get you to the center straight..."

I interrupted him mid sentence

"Dad they have been there, supporting me every step of the way. They have sent me cards and balloons and I think I can handle some fans"

Dad finally nodded after a while and we turned towards the front entrance. Uncle Emmett went out the back to tell the driver to come around the front instead of the back. The doors of the hospital opened and as soon as the fans saw me they started screaming. I smiled the best I could and waved to them. Starting at the far right of the security guards I started taking photos and signing autographs. A few of the smaller children climbed into my lap for a hug and a photo. I cuddled them the best I could and by the time we got to the end of the fans I was feeling very week and tired. I waved to them one more time whilst dad and Uncle Emmett were helping me into the van.

They shut the van door and when the car started moving I could not hide the tears sliding down my cheeks. When dad saw I was crying he pulled me into his arms and held me all the way to the rehab center. When we arrived two male nurses came out with a wheelchair and helped me into it. The rest of my family pulled up behind us and we all walked into the tall brick building. The old nurse at the front desk introduced herself as Betty and to just yell out if I needed her. I smiled at her as we passed by. We rode up in the elevator to the fifth floor and they wheeled me to room 520. When we entered I was pleasantly surprised at what my room was like. I expected to be bunking with another person and for our room to be small and cold but I think I have been watching too many movies. I had a room all to myself with big glass doors that lead out to a balcony. I looked forward to sitting out there in the afternoon watching the sun set. I had a double bed, a little bar fridge, a flat screen television on the far wall and an en suite attached to my room. I guess when you have money you get the best. I wheeled myself over to the balcony and realized I had an amazing view of the city. I smiled knowing I was not too far away from my home. My family got me settled in and we were sitting around talking when a nurse walked in wearing bright pink scrubs.

"Hello. My name is Susan and I will be assigned to you for the rest of your stay. My main priority is to make sure you are comfortable and you get everything you need. Are you all settled in?" she had a nice, soothing voice and it made me instantly relax. She was an older lady, probably around 60 years old, grey hair and a smile that could light up all the lights in the city.

"Yes thank you" I whispered, playing with my hands. I knew that sometime soon my family would have to leave and I wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

Susan sensed that I was not up for talking and took over. She explained everything that we were going to do here, from counseling to physiotherapy. She said that because this was one of the more wealthy rehabilitation centers, every patient had one physiotherapist and that person was assigned to only you for the duration of your stay. This made sure that you were getting 100% of their attention and it made availability better.

"You have got the new guy, Jacob Black. He is a special one as he was actually a patient here when he was younger. He got into a similar accident as yours when he was 13 and he was out of here 18 months later fit and walking again. We think you will get along with him as he is only 2 years older than you and he will understand a lot of what you are going through" she smiled at me and asked that we join her in the shared lounge room to meet Jacob.

We were only waiting a few minutes when we heard the door open from behind me.

"Renesmee, this is Jacob Black. He will be your physiotherapist for the duration of your stay. Jacob this is Renesmee"

"Pleased to meet you" I whispered into my lap, not looking up at the man standing in front of me. I was staring at the floor when suddenly it was replaced with the bluest eyes anyone could ever possess.

"Hello Renesmee. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Looking into those deep blue eyes I decided that I would very much enjoy my stay here.

**Hello.**

**Sorry for the late update**

**Please leave me a review to tell me if you like where this story is going**


	5. Hopeful

RPOV

"Renesmee get your ass out of this bed"

I groaned into my pillow and pulled the covers over my head to block out the sudden appearance of the sun in my room.

This has become our daily routine. Mine and Jacobs that is. Remember that thought I had about really enjoying my stay here? Well I take that back. Jacob may be the hottest guy I have ever met but boy is he a ball buster.

Every morning at 8:30am he would come into my room, chipper as usual and would pull open the blinds to let the sunlight stream right onto my bed. I would bury myself under the blanket but he would always rip the donah away from me. Lucky I don't sleep naked.

Jacob does goof around a lot and annoy the hell out of me but he is amazing at what he does. He never pushes me past my limit and would take any insult I threw his way. We laughed, we joked and I would barely notice the hours slipping by.

I have been here for six months. The first two months of my stay I was deeply depressed. I stayed in my room mostly, only leaving for meals and physiotherapy. I was also lonely. My family was only allowed to visit for two hours each night and by the time they got here I was so tired from my sessions with Jacob I fell asleep soon after they arrived.

I slowly started getting better, thanks to Jacob. I started smiling and laughing with him and i was much more energized which helped me stay awake to spend time with my family. My mother helps me shower and get changed each night and I was finally getting use to my new wheelchair.

Things between Jacob and I started to change over the past month. Ever since I met him I thought he was beautiful and had an instant crush on him but that had soon deepened to stronger feelings. I had caught him staring at me with a strange look on his face more times than I can count.

I did not want to show him or tell him of my feelings for two reasons. I did not know if a relationship between patients and their physiotherapists were allowed. And because if he did not feel the same way I would be crushed. So we went on with our days, sneaking secret glances at each other.

Today was different. I knew from the moment I woke up that I was not going to have a good day. I was already feeling crabby and down and it was only 8:30am and Jacob bursting in had only elevated my anger.

"Go away Jacob. I am not in the mood" i growled into my pillow. I felt the bed dip beside me seconds before I felt Jacob start tickling me.

"Jacob I said go away. I do not want to see you today. Go annoy someone else" I snapped at him, immediately regretting it when I saw the hurt look on his face.

He got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Just as he put his hand on the handle I yelled out for him.

"Jacob I am sorry. Can you help me into my wheelchair please" I turned the Cullen pout on and he smiled. It was not the usual Jacob smile but it was a start. He bounded over and lifted me easily from the bed. He left straight after saying he needed to do a few things before our session.

I got dressed the best I could before heading out for breakfast. Every night mum would help me into a pair of comfortable shorts so in the mornings I just needed to change my top and brush my hair and I was ready.

After breakfast I wheeled down to the gym for mine and Jacob's session. I hoped he would go easy on me today because I was not feeling up to doing anything.

I waited for 15 minutes before another nurse came in telling me that our session would be delayed because Jacob had a visitor. So I decided to head up the front and go outside for a bit. But what I saw stopped me.

There, standing at the front door, was Jacob. But he was not alone. He was laughing with a beautiful brunette. She had long, silky hair, beautiful tanned skin and she was stunning.

I watched in horror and Jacob wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as I turned my wheelchair around and wheeled myself to the far corner of the yard. I could not contain the broken sobs that erupted from my throat.

I don't know how long I sat there crying before i heard someone yell my name. I turned my head to see Jacob come around the corner. He spotted me and ran over to where I was sitting. He dropped to his knees besides me and frowned when he saw my tear stained cheeks.

"Here you are. What's the matter? Betty said that you looked upset when you went past her desk. Why are you crying?" he wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks.

All I could see was his arms around that girl and I started crying again. Then I started blubbering like an idiot.

"I was waiting for you in the gym then the nurse told me you had a visitor so I came outside and I saw you with that girl and I lost it. I just like you so much and it hurt so badly because I want to be that girl and I want you to hug and kiss me like you did her" I kept on stuttering until he put his finger to my lips.

"You like me?" he whispered. I realised then that I had blabbed to him my feelings. I nodded and looked down, feeling the blush take over my face. Jacob put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face.

"I like you too Nessie" he smiled at me.

"But what about that girl?" I questioned.

"That was my sister. She was visiting some friends and dropped by. I just gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek to say goodbye"

I felt like such a fool. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I was about to apologize when Jacob beat me to it.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I sat there like a gaping fish before my brain kicked in and I nodded. He started leaning forward and I closed my eyes in anticipation. I could feel it building in my body and only one thing came to my mind when his lips came in contact with mine.

OH MY GOD

**Here is another one guys. I have another chapter that I will upload tomorrow but for now enjoy**

**Please leave a review and tell me if you like where this story is going**


	6. Jacob

JPOV

Seeing my sister again was great. I had not seen her since I started this job, having moved from my home town so I could be closer to work.

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she headed back to her car.

When I first started working here and my boss told me my first patient would be Renesmee Cullen, I was thrilled. I had seen her on television and had heard some of her songs and she was fantastic. She had a voice of an angel and she wasn't bad on the eyes either.

Now I am not the type of guy to go after someone for their looks. I had only had one girlfriend but that had only lasted a few months. When she realised I was not going to have sex with her until further on in our relationship she broke up with me and told everyone I was a prude. But that did not stop the girls at my school. I was hit on everyday and despite me turning them down every time they still came back.

This would not have happened before my accident. Before I was skinny with no muscles. But after being in rehab and being in the gym every day I filled out. Hence the girls.

I was able to graduate 2 years early, having been top of my class despite being absent for so long and went onto helping others like they helped me. So here I was, at the same facility that changed my life for the better.

Although this was not high school, there was one nurse here, Jessica, that would always stare at me and Betty told me she overheard her telling another nurse that she wanted me. I just laughed it off and ignored her.

After watching Rachel drive away I headed back inside. I said hello to Betty when I was walking past her desk and went to continue down to the gym when Betty stopped me.

"Renesmee is not down in the gym dear. She was told that you would be late and so she came up here but she went out into the garden. She looked awfully upset." Betty said with a frown on her face.

I thanked her and went out to search for her in the front garden. After 20 minutes I was about to give up when I heard sobbing to my right. Renesmee was sitting in the far right corner of the garden and she did not look happy. I ran over to her and my frown deepened when I saw the tears on her face.

"Here you are. What's the matter? Betty said that you looked upset when you passed her desk. Why are you crying?" I asked. She started crying harder and then started talking through her tears.

"I was waiting for you in the gym then the nurse told me you had a visitor so I came outside and I saw you with that girl and I lost it. I just like you so much and it hurt so badly because I want to be that girl and I want you to hug and kiss me like you did her" I stopped her my putting my finger to her lips.

"You like me?" she nodded and looked down at her hands. I told her that I liked her too and explained that the girl was my sister. Then I kissed her.

I had only kissed one girl before but it was nothing like this. Her lips were soft and full and after a moment she started kissing me back. I felt her hands weave into my hair and pulled me closer as i deepened the kiss.

"Mr Black. What do you think you are doing?"

I pulled away from Nessie to see Jessica standing behind me. She glared at Nessie and I and turned back to head inside the building in the direction of my bosses office.

This was not going to be good.

**Hey guys this is a shorter chapter but I thought you would like a bit of Jacobs point of view**


	7. Telling the Family

**RPOV**

After that magical kiss in the garden, Jacob wheeled me down to the gym for our session. He did not push me hard today, sensing that I really was not in the mood to be there. He then accompanied me back to my room, only making one detour to the cafeteria to grab some lunch for us.

We were just finishing up when Jacob cleared his throat nervously.

"Nessie can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" I giggled back at him. He smirked and called me a smart ass before his face smoothed back out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I let out a squeal before I blushed from my outburst. I nodded at him and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I don't know how long we were kissing for before a knock sounded at the door. I pulled away from him and noticed his lips were swollen, indicating that we had lost track of time.

I yelled out for the person to come in and the door swung open, revealing a worried looking Betty.

"Jacob Mr Jenson wants to see you in his office right away" she looked at our rumpled conditions and smiled at us, giving us a wink before she headed back downstairs.

Jacob sighed and pulled away from me.

"Well I better go face the music" he smiled sadly at me and headed out the door.

**JPOV**

I felt like I was heading down to the principal's office. I was nervous but I had also done my homework on this subject and I think I would come out the winner.

I knocked on Mr Jenson's door, waiting for his reply before opening the door. I sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk and waited for him to speak.

"Now Jacob. One of the nurses was in here before, saying that she found you in an intimate situation with your patient, Miss Cullen. Is this true?" he looked at me, waiting for my reply.

"Yes Mr Jenson. I found Renesmee out in the garden, upset. We got talking and ended up kissing. That is the position Jessica found us in" I did not hide the fact that I knew it was Jessica that had reported us. I think she would do anything to get me separated from Renesmee.

"So you were just kissing?" he looked down at the piece of paper confused.

"Yes sir. Just kissing" I replied, equally confused.

"Jessica said that she found you in the deepest part of the garden having sexual relations with Miss Cullen" I instantly felt my anger levels rise.

"Look Mr Jenson. I'm not entirely surprised that Jessica would make things up like that. Ever since I arrived here six months ago she has been following me around, staring at me and Betty has even overheard her saying that she would do anything to make me go out with her" I sat back in my chair with a huff, waiting nervously until he started speaking again.

"Ok Jacob I believe you. This is not the first time something like this has happened with Jessica. Frankly if you and Miss Cullen are in a relationship that is none of mine or anybody else's business"

"I don't understand. Aren't doctor/patient relationships prohibited?"

"In a normal hospital, yes. If you were to get into a relationship with a patient at a hospital you could lose your license because the patient can manipulate you into give him/her drugs or people can accuse you of giving them special treatment. But here we don't administer any drugs and considering that we only have one doctor per patient nobody can accuse you of special treatment. Also because Miss Cullen is of age we cannot stop it. We do not frown upon relationships here but we also do not want to see it. So please if you two are in a relationship, keep it private ok?" I nodded at him and we got into the paperwork required for this complaint. I also put in a complaint for Jessica following me around. This was going to take a while.

**RPOV**

Jacob had been gone for quite a while and I was getting worried. I was so engrossed in waiting for Jacob that I did not realise that my family had arrived for family time. Normally it is usually on my parents and grandparents that come but it had seemed that the entire family had shown up today.

"Mum. Dad" I beamed at them, missing my whole family. They all came over and hugged me tight. Sophia and Emma both climbed onto my bed and told me about the concert their school was holding. I told them that they will have to break me out so I can go watch them sing and dance. Matt was sitting in the chair playing his DS and I told him that I would verse him in Mario Cart later. We got talking, not rushing like we usually do because I had asked if I could have extra time with them, knowing that I would need to tell them about Jacob.

"How is everything going at home?" I asked my parents.

"Your father has landed a leading role in a new movie" my mother smiled at him and he kissed her cheek. I loved watching my parents interact, hoping that I would be like them. No matter what my parents always stuck together and were still so in love.

"That's great dad" I smiled at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, well your mother is not so excited."

"Why?"

"Because he has to kiss someone in it. Normally I don't mind but when it is Tanya Denali I do mind" she growled, a scowl on her face. I giggled, knowing the hate my mother had for Tanya. No matter how many time my father tells her he is perfectly happy, she keeps trying to seduce him.

"Honey you know you're the only one for me" he smirked at her, leaning over for a kiss. I gagged, as I usually do. It would always break them up and they would always scowl at me.

I knew that I had to tell them soon because I had asked Jacob to come back to tell me how his meeting went with Mr Jenson.

"Um guys. I have something I need to tell you" I nervously started playing with my fingers.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is someone picking on you? Do you want me to teach them a lesson?" My uncle Emmett flexed his muscles as I giggled.

"No Uncle Emmett but thank you"

"No it's something that only happened today" I smiled nervously.

"What is it baby?" mum leaned over, taking hold of my hand.

"I have a boyfriend" I just blurted out, instantly blushing. It was all quiet in the room until my grandma Esme asked who it was.

"Jacob" I whispered so low I did not know if they heard me.

"Jacob? As in your physiotherapist Jacob?" My mother asked.

I nodded and waited for them to start yelling at me, saying that it was wrong. But what my father said next completely surprised me.

"I think that's great honey" he smiled at me

"You do?" I stuttered.

"Look honey. Normally I would be in protective mode, getting out my shotgun and running after this boy. But you have been through enough and I have seen the way you two look at each other. Renesmee you might not have known but we all knew you were severely not happy after you accident and anybody who can put a smile back on my baby's face is fine with me" He sat back with a smile on his face.

Everyone was staring at him with their mouths open.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Dad just smirked at her, calling her a smart ass. After everybody got over their shock they all congratulated me.

We sat around talking for about another hour before there was a knock at the door. Jacob pocked his head in, double taking when he saw my whole family sitting in my room. I waved him in and he nervously walked toward me, crouching down when he reached me.

"Hello everyone" he greeted everybody, waiting until they returned the sentiment before turning back to me.

"How did it go?" I asked. He gave me the quick version, telling me that Mr Jenson was fine with our relationship and that we just need to keep it private. As he was finishing up, I noticed dad standing up behind him.

"Jacob" he held out his hand, shaking Jacob's once he stood back up.

"I don't know the full story and if it involves you kissing my daughter I would rather not know but what I do know is that you make her happy. Just know that if you hurt her in any way or you make her smile disappear, we have a lot of family member's that will take their revenge on you"

Jacob swallowed hard but did not back down. Matt stood up and went to stand next to dad. He pretended to crack his knuckles then went on to tell Jacob that he was keeping an eye on him. Uncle Emmett was rubbing off on him.

"I promise that I will treat her like the princess she is"

My dad smiled, stating that's all he wants. He sat back down but looked over towards the corner of my room.

"Nessie we bought your guitar for you months ago. It has just been sitting there collecting dust"

"I know dad. I have not really been able to write any more songs"

I looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"But I think I have found my inspiration"

Jacob smiled and leaned back down to kiss me.

It was families turn to make gagging sounds.

**Hey guys here is another one. I will try to put another chapter up tomorrow**

**Please excuse any mistakes. It is 12am over in Australia and I am incredibly tired**


	8. Walking

**Hey guys. I have been advised to change my rating of this story to M because of language and sexual references. Please know that I will not be using a lot of language and I will only be mentioning sexual references in future chapters and they will not be in detail.**

**Also please excuse any mistakes I make about workouts in this chapter. I am not a physiotherapist so I do not know to extent what goes on in rehab but I am doing my best.**

**Enjoy**

**SKIP THREE MONTHS AHEAD**

**RPOV**

Three months have passed since Jacob and I started going out and things have been going smoothly. Mr Jenson has been sitting in on a couple of our gym sessions and he has told me that I am doing remarkably well with my recovery. The things I have achieved would take more than just 9 months. I was ready to try walking, with help of course.

Jacob has shown me the Gait Harness System, a walking frame that I will be using to help me start taking my first steps.

Today is open family day. It means that family of the patient can come in for the whole day and see how we are coping. Today is a big day for me. My whole family will be coming today, minus my cousins, and will be staying and observing how Jacob and I spend our days. First they will come and join us for breakfast. Then they will come down to the gym and watch us then we will be heading to the pool. We will be the only ones in there as each family gets one hour to themselves. So the family has been advised to bring their swimming suites and they can join in and help out with me today.

Jacob and I have been doing very well. We have been following Mr Jenson's rules and only kissing in the privacy of my room. Both Jacob and I have told each other of our past relationships; mine being none and Jacob's only being one. I was insanely happy that Jacob and I could give ourselves to each other completely. We have talked about our physical relationship and have both agreed to not take it further than kisses and light touching until I have recovered enough that moving around did not cause me pain.

That suited us both perfect and Betty has caught us kissing in my room too many times to count.

It was 9am and Jacob and I were both waiting by the front doors for my family. I could not wait to see them, having only spent a few hours with them over the past week. Once they arrived and hugs were given all around we headed into the dining hall.

Breakfast was a happy affair. The family told me what has been happening at home and they were extremely happy and excited to know that I would be starting to walk today and that they could be here to witness it.

After breakfast we headed down to the gym. The gym was very large so a few families could be in there and we would still have a lot of space. Once we got down there and situated, Jacob started explaining what we were going to do.

"Ok guys. As you know we are going to try Nessie to take a few steps today. This is the Gait Harness System. It's a fairly new machine. As you guys can see it is a fairly simple device. These cushions on the top allow her to rest comfortably on the top if she needs a break or rest. We will strap Nessie in with these buckles. They will hold her up slightly so she will not have to put all her weight on her legs when she is walking. Right now we will just be taking a few steps at a time and then we will rest. Edward, if you want to help me that would be great. We will get her strapped in and when she needs to rest we will hold her up a little bit so she can rest her legs. If you and Emmett can please lift her from the wheelchair and we will get her strapped in"

Dad and Uncle Emmett came over and helped me out of the wheelchair. They carried me over to the walking helper and Jacob got me strapped in. He adjusted a few things then looked straight at me.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked me looking into my eyes. I nodded at him that I was comfortable.

It felt weird. Over the past few months I have been able to feel my legs a little bit but I was nervous to start walking on them. Dad was right next to me holding my hand when I took my first step.

I could only shuffle my feet, moving maybe an inch at a time but it felt incredible. I started crying, happiness bursting through my chest at the fact that I was doing it. I would have to take a rest every few steps and it took about 30 minutes to make it ten metres but I was happy. When Jacob declared that we will rest for a while they unclipped me and dad picked me up. I started sobbing into his chest and instead of placing me back in my wheelchair he sat in it instead holding me to his chest. After a few minutes I felt multiple arms surround me and whispers of joy and love were heard. My family kept telling me that they were so proud of me.

After a while Jacob announced that we will head down to the pool. Dad stood up and placed me back in the wheelchair but before anybody could move towards the doors, Jacob came over and crouched down in front of me.

"I am so proud of you baby" he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled back at him and then we were off to the pool. We split up, going into our respective change rooms to get into our swimmers. Mum helped me into my bikini and then wheeled me out. All of the men were already changed and were waiting for us. Once again Jacob started explaining what we will be doing.

"Ok guys. If everybody could get into the water, that would be great. This pool is specially made so I am able to wheel Renesmee slowly into the water until it is up to her chest. From there if one of you could come and help her out of her wheelchair, that would be fantastic. All we are going to do today is bob in the water for a while and then we are going to help Nessie extend her legs until they are touching the bottom. The great thing about water is that it can take all the weight off her legs but still allow her to move. This will be a bit more difficult than the harness because water is harder to walk through. But if someone can be holding onto her the whole time we will be fine"

As soon as Jacob finished telling everyone what to do, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper pushed my dad into the pool. They then jumped in after him and started wrestling until the woman told them to stop. It was quite funny watching them hang their heads in shame before they moved towards the edge, helping their wives into the pool. Jacob wheeled me over to the ramp and started descending down it. The pool was heated so it wasn't a shock when the water touched me body.

Once the water was up to my chest, Jacob put the brakes on and I was surprised when my grandpa Carlisle came over to help me. Grandpa and Grandma had my dad at 19 so they were not old. Grandpa is incredibly fit, going to the gym with dad and Uncle Emmett most days.

"Hello sweetheart. I thought I would get in on the fun" he winked at me, making me laugh.

We had a brilliant time in the pool, bobbing around and having fun. After a while I started getting tired so Jacob and I sat on the bench that was submerged at the end of the pool. My family had started a game of water polo and it was very entertaining watching them fight over the ball.

"How are you going beautiful?" Jacob asked, taking my hand.

"I'm doing great. I am so glad my family could be here for this. I have missed them so much" I smiled at him and he leaned in for a kiss. Just before his lips touched mine we were covered in water.

"Just cause you guys are together doesn't mean we need to see it" my dad yelled at us, making us all laugh.

Our hour was up and we all got changed to go have afternoon tea in the garden. My family would have to leave soon so we were going to spend the remainder of the day in the garden. Jacob went back to his room to give us some privacy but soon returned to say goodbye to my family.

My parents hugged me hard, telling me that they will be back tomorrow and I cried watching them go.

"It's ok baby. With the way you're going, you will be out of here and back home in no time"

I smiled up at him, finally feeling like things were going my way


	9. Attempted Murder

**I was listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood and they gave me inspiration**

**I do not own Who Says by Selena Gomez and The Scene. I am just using her song as the one that Renesmee writes as it is relevant to her story. **

RPOV

Everything seemed to be falling into place. After taking those first few steps four weeks ago, I have been practicing everyday with Jacob and I have been slowly getting stronger. I am able to walk from one side of the room to the other before I have to stop to rest. It was a great feeling, knowing that one day soon I will be able to fully walk by myself.

You never truly understand someone's struggle until you live it for yourself. Seeing people all over town in wheelchairs had always pulled at my heart, never knowing what they had gone through to end up permanently paralysed. Never known how scared they had been going through whatever trauma they went through.

You never really think that something bad will happen to you. When you're young, you always tell your mum that you will be fine every time she worried about you walking to the park. Now I know what she was talking about.

People always think that just because we are famous that we don't care but that isn't true. I know that the world is not perfect. People are getting killed left and right. Children are getting kidnapped or killed. Bad things are happening everywhere. And that saddens me very much.

I now know their struggle. Waking up every day knowing that there is a chance that you will never walk hits you hard.

I have never been the selfish type. I know a lot of people think that I had it easy because I was already part of a famous family. But that wasn't the case at all. I knew I had talent when I started singing from a young child but I never took my mother and fathers fame for granted. I had to try out at all the different studios just like any other person and let me tell you I got more rejections then acceptances. I finally found a small studio that was just starting out and they decided to take me on and I was more than happy to help them start up their company.

I have not told anyone that I have started singing again. I was only singing songs that I knew on the guitar but I had started writing a little bit as well.

I have only one guitar that I sing with. My grandpa Charlie gave it to me the night that he was killed. He had taught me a few songs on it and one day he came up to me, handed me the guitar and told me I would do great things if I stick with this guitar. We got a call three hours later telling us that he had been shot while on duty. See my grandpa Charlie was the chief of police in a small town called Forks. That's where my mother lived before she moved to L.A. he was my idol and when he was killed it hit me very hard and I vowed that I would not write another song using any other guitar. He had gotten the back engraved before he gave it to me.

'_You're voice lights up the darkest of places. I will forever be listening to you. I love you'_

There is not a day that goes by I don't miss that man.

I look down at the piece of paper with the lyrics of the song I have written over the past few weeks. I perfected them last week and have been working on a melody. I place my fingers on the correct strings and start strumming.

"_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty._

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?"_

I stopped singing and smiled. I had found the basic melody for the chorus which meant that the rest would just fall into place.

I worked on it for a few more hours until I had the whole song ready to play all the way through. I looked over at the clock and realised it was time for my afternoon session with Jacob. I put my guitar back into it holder and placed the lyrics back into my bedside table and wheeled myself down to the gym. When I got there I saw Jacob running on the treadmill. I stopped before I went over just admiring him. I could not believe that he was mine. He spotted me after a while and ushered me over to the walking machine and we started our session.

After our session was done I told Jacob that I would meet him for dinner and set off towards my room. I stopped abruptly when I saw that my door was open just the slightest bit. I knew that I fully closed my door before I went for my session. I wheeled myself towards the door, pushing it open once I reached it and what I saw brought me to tears.

My room was a mess. Everything was trashed and I knew that things had been stolen. My bed sheets had ripped off my bed and everything was knocked of my bedside table. Things were thrown everywhere and the picture of my family was broken against the far wall. I looked over the far right corner of my room and let out a cry, seeing that my guitar was missing.

My cry must have alerted the staff because seconds after it escaped my throat, three nurses rushed into my room. They stopped short when they saw the mess in my room but then were back into action. They ushered my out of my room while they called for Jacob. They told me that they will clean up my room and put in a report for any of the missing items. Jacob arrived almost immediately and took me down to the dining hall for some food and to calm me down.

I called my parents, telling them what happened but they told me that there is a major accident of the road up to the facility and they would not make it until the morning. I spoke to them until the nurse came back and told me that my room had been fully clean and I could go back in there. I told Jacob that I was tired and I was just going to go to bed and I would meet him in the gym tomorrow morning. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning as I was wheeling out of my room to go to the gym I was stopped by Jessica. Jacob had told me of her attempts to get with him so I was a bit wary of her.

"Hello Renesmee. Jacob has asked me to take you down to the pool for your workout today. He asked if I could help you down because of everything you went through yesterday" her smiled seemed sincere so I let her push me down to the pool. I was actually a bit grateful because the pool was far away and I was still so exhausted from yesterday.

When we entered the pool hall I did not see Jacob anywhere but Jessica led me over to the far end of the pool. I have not gone near this end as it is the deepest part of the pool and I could not touch the bottom. We stopped right next to the pool and Jessica knelt down beside me.

"You know, I have liked Jacob ever since he started working here. I was so close to bagging him and then you came in here like you owned the place, stealing him from me. Well I think I have a solution. Eliminate the competition. Let's see how good you can swim" her voice had gradually started getting louder and when she finished her sentence she pushed me into the pool.

The water was like ice, as they had not turned on the heater yet. I used my arms to pull myself to the surface but I could feel myself starting to freeze over. I faintly heard the door slam shut, alerting me to the fact that Jessica had gone and left me here. I tried to fight against the cold but after a while of doggy paddling on the surface the muscles in my arms gave way and I started sinking.

I could feel myself starting to panic and my vision started to blur. I could not hold my breath any longer and I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness as I felt myself sink even further towards the bottom of the pool.

I saw a splash not too far from where I was laying before everything went black.

**Review, Review, Review **


	10. Saved

JPOV

I was waiting in the gym for Renesmee to arrive for our session and I was getting a bit worried. She was 15 minutes late. After everything she had gone through last night had taken a toll on her and she went to bed straight after dinner.

I decided I would go check to see if she was still asleep. But as I knocked on her door I didn't get a reply and when I peeked inside she was not in there.

"Jacob"

I looked up at the sound of my name being called. The whole Cullen family was walking down the hall towards where I was standing. I shook hands with all the men and smiled at the woman.

"Hey you didn't see Renesmee when you were coming in did you?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No. we thought that you would be in a gym session with her. We were coming to see if we could watch" he replied, looking worried.

I started to worry when Betty came around the corner.

"Oh Jacob. I think Renesmee is down at the pool. I saw Jessica take her down a little while ago but when I asked what she was doing she said that you were running late and that you were doing a session down in the pool"

We all thanked her and headed on down to the pool. I was very worried because of my history with Jessica and the fact that I had not booked a session in the pool. When we got to the pool my heart stopped at what I saw.

Nessie's wheelchair was floating on top of the pool and all I could see was a dark figure lying on the bottom. I didn't think I just acted.

"Renesmee" I yelled, running towards the pool. I didn't stop to take anything out of my pockets; I just dove in and swam down to the bottom. I could vaguely hear dull splashes indicating that others had jumped in the pool to help.

Once I reached the bottom I wrapped my arms around her waist and kicked off the bottom of the pool. Unfortunately we were in the deep end of the pool which was a few meters deep so I struggled to pull her up. Luckily Edward had reached me and helped pull her to the surface. Once our heads broke the surface I could hear the screams of terror from her family. We managed to pull her to the side of the pool and Emmett and Jasper heaved her out of the pool. I pulled myself out of the water and looked her over.

Her eyes were closed and she did not look like she was breathing. I felt her neck to check for a pulse and when I felt a weak one I immediately started CPR.

"Alright I need one of you to perform mouth to mouth while I do chest compressions" Edward instantly dropped beside her head and waited for further instruction. I asked if he had done CPR before and whilst he said he hadn't he knew how to.

"Renesmee? Can you hear me honey?" I shook her a little and started the chest compression when there was no response.

I straddled her hips so I could get better access of her chest.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Now Edward" at my command he bent over and blew air in her mouth. Her chest rose and dropped again with no response. Her family was watching from behind us and there was no sound other than the sobbing coming from the woman.

We repeated this many times with little to no result.

"Come on baby don't give up" I kept up with my compressions and when Edward blew another deep breath into her mouth she started coughing. I turned her head to the side because she was spewing out water and coughing violently. I could hear the relief from her family when she stopped coughing and looked around at us. Bella ran over and knelt by her side, crying over her hysterically.

"Someone call an ambulance" I spoke to nobody in particular.

"Nessie? Did Jessica do this to you?" I asked once we had her cleaned up and sitting in one of the deck chairs. We were waiting for the ambulance to get here. We had informed everyone at the hospital what had happened.

She turned her head away from her father's shoulder and looked at me. She nodded her head and started crying. I pulled her into a careful hug and held her until she stopped crying. She couldn't tell us the story because her throat was sore from swallowing and coughing up water.

The ambulance finally arrived and she was loaded up into the back. I told her that I would be down at the hospital as soon as I could. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss and then they were off.

I turned back to her family.

"I am going to speak to my boss and going to try and find Jessica. She has probably already run off but we can always try. We are also going to search her locker here". They agreed and told me that they will see me at the hospital.

Once I talked to my boss and told the police everything I knew we headed down tot eh staff locker room. We all had a locker assigned to us when we first started here. They were larger than the usual lockers because a lot of us lived right in the city and if we had a late shift we could bring extra things to sleep here. We found her locker and the police cut through the small padlock she had placed there. I was shocked at what was in there.

Her locker was full of things that were obviously not hers. Items of clothing that I had seen female patients wear were shoved on the shelf at the top along with a lot of expensive looking jewellery. There was a massive wad of cash jammed in with them. Pieces of expensive medical equipment were sitting on the bottom of the locker but that was not what caught my eye.

There sitting right at the back of the locker was Renesmee's guitar. It had gone missing when her room was trashed. I turned and informed the officer that she had also been the one to trash Renesmee's room the day before and asked if I could take the guitar. They told me that they would have to get fingerprints off it but once they were done they handed it over. I got the all clear from my boss that I could leave and I went straight to the hospital. I asked the nurse at the front desk for Renesmee Cullen's room. She told me that I was not allowed up there unless the family approved. She called the room and once someone had picked up they asked if I was allowed up in the room. They obviously approved it because she told me to take the elevator to the top floor and she was in room 830. Because she was famous they couldn't let just anyone in. I took the elevator up and once I found her room I knocked twice and entered when someone yelled for me to come in.

Everyone was sitting around her bed and smiled at me when I came in. Renesmee had all her colour back in her face and she smiled at my entrance. I went straight over and kissed her soundly on the lips. I heard cat calls and whoops from behind me but I didn't care. I almost lost her today and I was going to show her all the love I had in me.

"I have a surprise for you" I pulled the guitar from behind my back.

"My guitar! Where did you find it" she exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

"Jessica was the one to trash your room and she had been stealing from not only other patients but from the hospital as well. But we can't find her. She has done a runner" I told her family.

Her father informed me that they were keeping her overnight for observation and that when she goes back to the rehab centre, there would be extra security for her protection.

All we could do now was wait for the police to capture the woman who almost took the love of my life away from me.

**Hey guys.**

**Here is another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I am sorry if my CPR descriptions are incorrect. I just got some information off the internet.**

**Please review**

**Ilovetwilight2**


	11. Information Change

Hey guys.

I am so sorry that I have been changing and moving around chapters but I have had to change some more things.

I got a message from dkgors and she gave me some very helpful information. In the story I had originally had Renesmee as 16 and Jacob as 18 but by her pm message she informed me that Jacob had to at least be twenty and it would not be right to have such an age difference between the two.

So I have changed some information in chapter 1,2,3 and 6 to show that Renesmee is now 18 and Jacob is now 20.

Thank you so much to dkgors for showing me that point.

Thanks guys.

I will try and update with a new chapter soon

Ilovetwilight2


	12. The Interview

**Hey guys.**

**This chapter skips a few months ahead from the last one and it is more of a filler chapter.**

**But I hope you like it and please leave me a review.**

RPOV

I took a deep breath and looked around the room I was sitting in. Today I was going to be interviewed on The Ellen show.

The past few months have been trying to say the least.

After nearly getting killed by Jessica, I spent three weeks in hospital before I went back to my normal rehab clinic and started my routines again. Extra security had been added because they had still not found Jessica. I tried to put it behind me and just focus on walking again and after a few days of looking over my shoulder all the time I was able to fully focus on myself. And it had done miracles to my body.

Jacob and I have been working double time to get the strength back in my legs and it has worked tremendously. I had finally stopped walking with the help of the harness and the only thing helping my now was my trusty walking sticks. They acted like crutches, with a shoulder harness that took most of the weight off my legs, and when it came time for me to just use walking sticks I could remove those.

These past few months my family and I have been very busy. I told my family that I wanted to get some things rolling so that by then time I was released from hospital everything would be set up.

The first and foremost thing was to get an interview on a talk show to get my message out.

I had a lengthy discussion with my father, who handled the finance side to our family name, and decided that we were going to start up a charity. After a lot of research I discovered that 70% of the rehab clinics do not have the money to support patients like the clinic I was in. I was placed in one of the top clinics in LA so they had money and resources but I found myself getting angry and also sad that patients who don't have a lot of money to be placed in a top hospital didn't get to have the same equipment as I had.

We also decided that once I was fully healthy again I would hold a comeback tour. We had gotten together all the names of the people who had purchased tickets to the tour I was going to do before my accident and had sent word out to them that they would all receive tickets as they had paid for the first tour and we were also holding extra concerts for people who missed out.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the stage manager popping his head in and telling us we had five minutes. With the help of my dad I stood up and we all walked backstage. My whole family was going to be sitting in the audience to support me throughout my interview so they said goodbye to me and left. I took another deep breath and waited for my name to be called.

"Today's show is a very special one. Renesmee Cullen is a very talented girl and everyone in the world knows it. She has had number one singles all over the world and was on her way to be in the record books. But tragedy struck when she was in a terrible car crash that left her paralysed from the waist down. But after extensive rehabilitation and the love and support of not only her family but her fans as well she has bounced back. Here for her very first interview since her accident, please welcome Renesmee Cullen"

At the sound of thunderous applause, the doors opened and I slowly walked out into the lights. I smiled at all the people standing up and clapping for me, including my family. I walked toward Ellen and gave her a small hug when I reached her. I sat down and rested my sticks on the floor next to my chair. I settled in with a sigh and turned to Ellen.

**(Because there will be so many questions in this interview, when Ellen speaks it will be in italics and when Renesmee speaks it will be normal. There will be a few questions from the audience and they will be in bold)**

"_Hey Renesmee. How are you?"_

"I'm very good Ellen how are you?"

"_I'm good. I am glad to have you on the show. You look very well. How are you going with your recovery?"_

"It has gone really well. I will admit that it had been really hard, one of the hardest things I have ever had to experience but as you can see it had helped and worked fantastically"

Everyone started clapping after I said that and I turned and smiled.

"_Well I must say you look fantastic. Ok let's get into it. Now both you and the audience has been told that this will be a very confronting interview as we will be going through everything you have experienced over these past months. This is the first time you have spoken of these events and we have your family here as well. They are sitting in the front row"_

Again the audience started clapping and the camera zoomed in on them. They all smiled at the audience.

"Yes. My family has been my saving grace. They have been with my every step of the way and I can't thank them enough"

"_So you were on your way to your first concert of your tour when a car slammed into the side of the car you were travelling in and you were in a coma for one month. We got statements from your parents about what had happened but why don't you tell me what you were feeling when you woke up"_

"I can't really remember what had happened when I first woke up. I know I was in a lot of pain and was screaming for anyone to help me. My parents came running into the room and started to calm me down but when I couldn't feel my legs I started panicking. The next thing I knew they had given me a sedative and I was out until the next morning"

"_What did it feel like when you realised that you could not move your legs"_

"Horrifying. More than anything I was scared. It is one thing to wake up and realise that you were in a horrible car accident but to wake up and find out that you cannot move one half of your body is something I would never wish on anyone. When I first woke up I did not really grasp the full extent of my injuries, I just panicked. But when I woke up the next morning and the doctor told me there was a chance that I would never walk again. It was terrifying"

I was close to tears at this point but I stayed strong.

"_There was a lot of media attention when you were in the hospital but because of the security around the rehab clinic we do not know anything about when you were in the clinic. Can you tell us what happened after you entered rehab?"_

"It was hard. Everybody that worked there was so nice and the room I had was beautiful but I could not grasp those details. All I could think was 'Why me?' I mean to be told by someone that you could spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair; it messes with your head. I sort of just went with the motions. Get up, do my exercises, eat dinner, go to sleep. My family came and saw me but I was not really there to interact with them"

"_Now your family doesn't know this but you admitted to me that you started pulling away from them"_

At this point my family sat up straighter in their seats. I avoided their eyes and looked at Ellen.

"Yeah I did. At first I didn't try and pull away from them it just happened. But after a while thoughts ran through my mind and I do admit that I tried to separate myself from them"

"_You said some thoughts went through your mind. What were those?"_

"There was really only one main thought. Seeing the looks on my family's faces when I first woke up devastated me. You never want to see your family in pain but when they looked at me lying in that bed, it made my heart hurt. So I started pulling away from them thinking it would be easier. That I was a burden to them and that maybe it was easier if I had died instead of lived. And that thought hurt me so much that I went into a deep depression. I never wanted them to know about my thoughts because I didn't want to hurt them but they were there and I could not ignore them"

By this point I had tears running down my cheeks. Ellen could see how hysteric I was getting and called the show to a break. As soon as the stage manager told us we had stopped filming, my parents were by my side. My mother gripped my face in her palms and looked in my eyes.

"Don't you ever wish you were dead or that you are a burden to us. You are everything to us and you will never be a burden". They hugged me before being told that they needed to return to their seats.

"_Welcome back. Before the break we spoke to Renesmee about her thoughts when entering the rehab clinic and it got very emotional. So we are going to move on from that to a happier subject. We would like to invite Renesmee's parents, Edward and Bella, up to sit with us"_

The crowd clapped and cheered as my parents made their way up on stage and sat on the now bigger couch that they brought out. My father was to my left and mum was sitting on my right.

"_Welcome guys. Seeing your only child go through all this, how did you cope with everything?"_

"It was very hard. The first few months, seeing her retreat into herself and only be able to watch from a distance as she tried to get her strength back was the hardest thing any parent could go through" My dad spoke as my mum was still upset from the things she said during the break.

"_Now we have a clip here of the day Renesmee took her first steps. Let's watch that now"_

They showed me taking those few steps in the harness and then cut back to us.

"_Watching that video you could see the emotions running through everybody's faces. How did you feel on that day?_

"Fantastic. We stood on the sidelines for so long and to be able to help our daughter take her first steps warmed our hearts" Dad spoke up first then looked towards my mum.

"I have to admit, I was too emotional to really focus on anything but Nessie's face. She had tears running down her cheeks but she had the biggest smile on her face. I had not seen that smile for a very long time and like Edward said, it warmed our hearts"

"_And Renesmee how did you feel?"_

"I don't really know how to explain it. I felt hope. Knowing that the first attempt at walking resulted in my taking a few steps gave me a lot of hope for the future. And look at me now. It was a lot of hard work and most of the time it ended in tears but I pushed through it and now I can walk with the help of walking sticks"

The crowd cheered and hooted at that. I beamed at them.

"_Now we have been told that part of the reason you have recovered so quickly is because of a certain male" _

Ellen gave me a wink that made me laugh.

"Yeah. His name is Jacob and he is my physiotherapist. We had to make sure that we could start a relationship because of the whole doctor/patient rule but we were given the all go and I have never been happier. I wish he could have been here with me but he had to go home to his family"

"_And how do you feel about it Edward?"_

"Surprisingly I am fine with it. At the start I was a bit wary mainly because I didn't know anything about him but he is a wonderful young man and he has put a smile on my daughters face and that's all I ever wanted"

The crowd awed at that and dad gave them a sheepish grin.

"_Well it's not every day that a father says that about his daughter's boyfriend that's for sure ha-ha. Ok we will be right back"_

The show was sent off to another break. We were half way through the interview and we were going to start talking about the charity and concerts we were doing. My parents returned to their seats after giving me a hug and the show came back from its break.

"_Welcome back. Welcome back every one. We are sitting with Renesmee Cullen who has made a miraculous recovery from a terrible car accident. Now you have told me that you are starting up a charity. Is that right?"_

"Yes that's right. My father and I have spoken a lot about this and I told him that I have a great passion to start something that could help people. We did a lot of research and discovered that a lot of the rehab clinics that specialise in the same area as my rehab clinic does do not have enough equipment to help patients mainly because they do not have the funding. And it angered me because a lot of people are unable to walk because they do not have the resources and it did not sit well with me. I was able to get the best because my parents paid for the best but what about the people who cannot afford such care? Should they have to suffer merely because they cannot pay for it? No it's not right"

The crowd could see how passionate I was about this and cheered for me.

"So with the help of my family and our financial advisors we were able to put together the Action against Disability fund. Each year my family will be holding an Annual Charity Auction. People who are willing to auction off things of value, such as a week at their holiday house in Hawaii or even something simple like a dinner with Edward Cullen can be bought and all proceeds will go toward the fund. There will also be a website where people can donate and each year the proceeds will go to a different rehab clinic. So for example the first year the proceeds will be going towards a rehab clinic that does not have the resources to buy the proper equipment and the next year it will go towards a different clinic. We did not want to just give it to one centre because we feel everyone deserves a chance to fully recover from their injuries"

"_That's amazing. I think you have done something so kind and caring that we are going to give you a donation right now. This check for $10 000 is to kick start your charity and I can guarantee that I will be there every year for your auction"_

They handed me the check and I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. I put the check down beside me chair and hugged Ellen.

"_Ok. There is just one more thing to discuss. You have announced that you will be going on tour, visiting all the cities you were going to visit on your first tour and adding shows. Tell us about that"_

"Well I want to get back out there. I have spent a lot of time in hospitals and I want to get back to doing what I love and that is singing. We are waiting until I have made a full recovery and I don't have to use any kind of support so it probably won't be for another few months. We have contacted all those people who bought tickets for my first tour and have offered them tickets for this show before they have gone on sale. We thought it was only right to let them have the first tickets because they didn't get to go to my first concerts. But we have also added another concert to every city we visit so it gives everyone another chance to come and see me perform. Also 50% of the ticket sales will go towards our charity"

"_That's fantastic to see you getting all geared up again. Well it was lovely to have you on the show and I can't wait for this year's auction. Renesmee will be back to perform later on in the year and we will announce when her tickets will be up for sale in a few months. Give a round of applause for Renesmee Cullen and her family. I will see you for tomorrows show. That's for watching. Goodbye"_

The theme music started playing and Ellen leaned over and hugged me. She thanked me for coming on the show and giving her my first interview. I hugged her again and turned to my family.

"Let's go home"

**Hey guys **

**Here is another chapter and as you can see it is a really long one.**

**Please leave me a review.**


End file.
